Bond
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: Existe un lazo invisible entre ellos, desde que los padres de Richard Grayson murieron solo Bruce Wayne ha estado con él, pero el niño ha crecido y ha dado paso al hombre.


¡Hola a todos!, este pequeño drabble forma parte de un conjunto de historias cortas que publiqué en la plataforma de Wattpad bajo el seudónimo de Makima Depyran, sin embargo he querido subirlas a Fanficcion para que mis seguidores que no tienen cuenta allá puedan disfrutarlas.

Esta es una pareja un poco extraña, un Dick x Bruce, espero que les guste.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*

Había crecido espléndidamente.

Era habilidoso, inteligente, capaz, flexible, estratega y sobre todo un excelente líder.

Dick tenía incluso habilidades de las que él carecía, carisma.

Podría crear confianza en el corazón de las personas a fuerza de voluntad ferra y una sonrisa acompañada de una palabra cálida y un toque gentil.

Secretamente lo admiraba, porque lo comprendió en sus momentos más oscuros, y estuvo a su lado para combatir no solo al mal sino también los embates del tiempo y del infortunio.

Solo él podía verlo más que como a un padre, como un amigo, un igual.

Cuando lo adoptó ambos eran solo niños, siendo catorce años mayor que él, había jugado a ser padre, pero era demasiado irresponsable e imprudente para saber de las necesidades de un niño, para comprender los traumas por lo que pasaba Richard cuando el mismo pasaba por los propios vistiéndose por la noche de vigilante y saliendo a buscar peligro en las calles.

Juntos habían reído y llorado, lo había visto caer, deprimirse y volver a levantarse de nuevo.

Estuvo a su lado cuando se enamoró de Gatubela y fue decepcionado por su vida criminal impune.

Dick era quien le acompañó en sus inicios cuando la figura de Batman era tambaleante y había que esconderse de la policía y la señal en el cielo no existía, Jim Gordon aun no era un amigo y las personas se preguntaban si era un loco en un disfraz de murciélago o un héroe.

Dick le dio la excusa para dejar de fingir en las ruedas de prensa ser un playboy que solo desea divertirse y tomar champagne, para pasar a apoyar a las casas hogar y tener una imagen más familiar, había sido Dick quien le ayudara a lidiar con los desvelos del patrullaje levantándolo y pidiendo café cargado a Alfred para enviarlo a las juntas por la mañana en Empresas Wayne.

Habían crecido juntos hombro a hombro, se lamentaba muchos errores de su pasado, las pocas veces que fungió como padre, porque simplemente Dick había crecido demasiado rápido dejando atrás la niñez más por necesidad que por gusto, para volverse alguien independiente y autosuficiente, a tal punto que el creyó que no le necesitaba, la figura paterna que proyectó para él había sido muy débil, nunca había recibido un "Papá o padre" de su parte. Alfred había representado más el papel paterno para ambos, enmendando sus fallos, tratando de criarlos a ambos.

Dick había crecido a su lado como un soporte, ayudándolo a criar a los demás Robin, para que Bruce pudiera verlos no como compañeros sino como hijos, estaba ahí a su lado en la crianza cumpliendo las partes afectivas de las que él carecía siendo un hermano para Jason, un guía para Tim y un ejemplo para Damián.

Le sorprendía como podía calmar a las bestias con su sonrisa musical, él era el flautista de Hamelin y todos caminaban a su ritmo.

-¿Qué piensas Bruce?- la pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, había dejado de teclear en la gran computadora de la Baticueva, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Era Dick de nuevo, con su sonrisa fulminante, esa que había aprendido de verlo en las reuniones de caridad, la que utilizaba para cegar a todos con su encanto cuando era un niño tomado de su mano vestidos con trajes iguales, impresionando a las damas al ser el pequeño hijo adoptado del multimillonario Bruce Wayne. Alejando a todas las posibles conquistas y cazarecompensas, ya desde entonces se hacía cargo de todo.

-En ti- la voz grave no parecía tener emoción, sin embargo el mar impetuoso de sus ojos se removió con la visión del ave.

Dick emitió un sonido parecido al de un ronroneo complacido con su respuesta, llevaba aquel traje que al principio le había parecido escandaloso e inapropiado, una tela que permitía total libertad de movimiento a cambio de poca protección.

Tan pegado al cuerpo como una segunda piel, con el logo azul cruzando su pecho fuerte, su propia identidad, inspirada en el único héroe que había conseguido admirar cuando niño.

Superman.

Cuando habían comenzado a patrullar, se lo había dicho, que si conocía al héroe de Metrópolis porque quería un autógrafo suyo, le cuestionó si los héroes se reunían, platicaban y luchaban juntos, en ese entonces le dio risa, pero no sabía que Dick tenía voz de profeta y aquello que le parecía una estupidez iba a cumplirse.

Cuando le había preguntado por qué lo admiraba no había estado preparado para su respuesta "quiero ser como él y salvar a todos con una sonrisa", era la respuesta inocente de un niño y Bruce se había quedado sin palabras ante él, porque la suya parecía una misión más noble que sus planes de venganza.

-¿Y qué estás pensando de mí?-continuó preguntando acercando sus pasos a él, en un contoneo de sus formas, era hermoso de ver, la gimnasia no solo le había hecho fuerte y flexible, también grácil.

Bruce gruñó sin contestar apartando su mirada de él, si lo veía demasiado se distraería, volvió a teclear en la computadora, estaba concluyendo su reporte.

Dick rodeó la silla, y se colocó a su lado mirándole trabajar, sin decir nada, solo apoyado silenciosamente contra él, apenas rozándose.

-Ya es tarde – dijo con su usual tono alegre como quien no quiere la cosa y habla sobre el clima.

Bruce volvió a gruñir acelerando su tecleo sin querer apartar los ojos de la pantalla, Dick se reclinaba sobre él y podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo traspasar la elástica tela.

-Estoy terminando- murmuró en respuesta sin dejar de pasear sus dedos por el teclado y con la vista fija en la pantalla.

Dick complacido con su respuesta, se paseó por el lugar, revisando papeles con casi inocencia, leyéndolos por encima.

Bruce volteó a mirarlo, su simple presencia era un regaño silencioso -¿Qué es lo que quieres Dick?- le preguntó apretando los dientes.

-Solo vine a hacerte compañía- se encogió de hombros y le sonrió sentándose sobre la mesa de sus papeles, cruzando una pierna con lentitud parsimoniosa.

Bruce siguió el recorrido con los ojos, antes de suspirar, se talló los ojos, ¿Qué hora era? Las tres y media de la mañana, le dijo el reloj.

-Ya estoy apagando la computadora- le informó con el ceño fruncido y mal gesto.

-No tenías por qué, de cualquier forma te tienes que levantar en unas horas- dijo bajando de la mesa acercándose a él, Bruce frunció el ceño, no tenía juntas mañana temprano bien podría permitirse unas horas más de sueño.

-Mañana es cumpleaños de tu hijo- informó el menor, inclinándose a la silla de Bruce mirándole a los ojos serio.

-No lo había olvidado, claro que recuerdo el cumpleaños de Damián- le sostuvo la mirada y Dick aunque no le creyó pareció complacido, limito más el espacio entre ellos y continuó.

-Cumplirá trece años, Alfred preparó un pastel, no lo olvides-

-No lo haré- le aseguró sosteniéndole la batalla de miradas, Dick tenía unos brillantes ojos zafiro al contrario de los suyos añiles.

-Muy bien- le dijo complacido, y estiró una de sus flexibles piernas y se sentó en su regazo estirando sus brazos para rodearle el cuello tan mimoso como un gatito.

Bruce paseo sus dedos por la espalda curveada de su hijo y amante, con veinte años, en la flor de su juventud, con tantas posibilidades lo había elegido a él.

Dick cobijado en sus brazos dio un camino de besos por su garganta, subiendo a su mandíbula, mientras sus caderas se movían suavemente sobre su regazo en busca de más contacto.

Olfateó el aroma de su cabello ébano estrechándolo a su cuerpo, no era muy alto, un metro con setenta y cinco centímetros comparados con los uno noventa y cinco de Bruce, cuando estaba así entre sus brazos perdido en su amplio pecho le parecía aún más joven, casi un pecado.

Su mutua atracción había comenzado en la adolescencia de Dick, los cambios operados en su voz y su cuerpo lo volvían llamativo, era imposible no seguir con los ojos sus pasos, el ligero contoneo de sus caderas, las piernas largas y suaves y el trasero grande y respingón en forma de corazón que podía hacer voltear a cualquiera.

Se había negado a ver lo evidente, rechazando su propia atracción, fue evidente para Dick que él nunca iba a dar un paso más fuera de la línea, así que con dieciséis años el mayor de sus hijos le había robado un beso, y no uno simple, sino uno experto, demandante y mortífero que había sido el principio de su condena, sensual y atrevido le había exigido por más, coqueteándole con una sonrisa y su risa fresca.

"Necesitas a alguien de tu edad" lo había apartado de él enviándolo lejos, tratando que la distancia mitigara la pasión y los sueños pecaminosos, pero Dick había regresado mayor y más experimentado.

"Ya probé otras cosas pero aun así sigo queriendo esto" le había dicho para lanzarse a sus brazos, apenas mayor de edad y aun así hecho todo un hombre, decidido a pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias, hasta obtener lo que quería y al final Bruce se lo había dado.

El murciélago masajeo su espalda, presionando con sus dedos fuertes los nudos, masajeando los músculos, mientras el cuerpo sobre el suyo se iba relajando, dando pequeños suspiros agradecido, sus manos bajaron hasta su trasero apretujándolo entre sus dedos, para darle una nalgada.

-Vayamos a dormir- le dijo

Dick se desperezo, dando un bostezo y le lleno las mejillas de besos -Llévame a la cama- murmuró aferrándose a él, buscando su cuello y besando su oreja mordisqueando su lóbulo.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del mayor y alzándose de su asiento, las piernas de Dick le rodearon las caderas, agarrándole de las nalgas para no tirarlo.

-Ya no eres un niño- le regaño, para caminar con él.

-Demuéstramelo en la cama- jugueteó mordiendo el cuello del mayor incitándolo a no dormir.

Bruce gruñó, quizá mañana ninguno de los dos estaría presentable para el cumpleaños. Dándole una sonora nalgada le reprendió, ya tendría tiempo de enseñarle a no marcarlo en su habitación.


End file.
